


Saturday afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Glass Dildos, M/M, Masturbating in front of others, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Warming Gel, XiuSoo - Freeform, xiumin cant have an ORGANISM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo unknowingly brings home a solution for a problem he hadn't known was there.





	Saturday afternoon

Saturday afternoon found Minseok on his bed, legs open and a thick glass dildo going in and out of him leisurely, with no real interest. His hand worked on his less than semi-hardness slowly, not completely aroused. He sighed in defeat. He took the device out of him, not even making a single peep as it exited him. Minseok often found himself in this same situation more and more. He would (when he was alone) begin masturbating in a state of complete arousal, lust almost fully taking over his senses; then, as the minutes passed, he would get less and less into it, until he would finally tire.

It seemed as if he could only ever have a good time when he was with his boyfriend. Sex with Kyungsoo was great. Hell, it was fantastic. But getting off? It was starting to become boring.

Said boyfriend walked through their bedroom's open door after having come from work, only to raise an eyebrow and smile a bit when seeing Minseok's nakedness. “Well, hello there.”

“Hey.” Minseok had a slightly sullen look on his face. He even pouted a bit. Kyungsoo internally squealed.

“What's wrong?”

Kyungsoo saw as his smaller boyfriend put a hand under his head. “It's silly." He sighed. “I can't get off on my own anymore.”

Kyungsoo seemed to think for a bit as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He sat down on the bed and between the oldest's legs. “Want some help?”

Minseok smiled. “I mean… I wouldn't be opposed to that, but I really want to be able to do it on my own when you're not here, you know?”

“Yes, I see,” Kyungsoo agreed. “Maybe you need to change the way you do it?”

“And how? I've always done it the same way and it's always worked. I don't know why it doesn't now.”

Kyungsoo hummed. “Show me how you do it.”

Minseok bit his lip as he grabbed the forgotten dildo and slid it in with the tiniest bit of resistance. He sighed softly as he grabbed his now limp member to pump it back to life. He looked up and giggled when seeing his boyfriend biting his lip from his little show. Of course, after two years of fooling around and one more of dating, there surely wouldn't be any more shame between the two.

After a while of him doing this, Kyungsoo broke the silence. “How do you usually feel?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”, he asked, not ceasing his motions.

“Like, is it the usual process for an orgasm? Arousal, plateau, orgasm, resolution?”

Minseok seemed to think for a bit. “Actually, I kind of become numb after a while of doing it. Maybe that's why.”

“Maybe you need to… apply more pressure?” Kyungsoo thought aloud, then was struck by a thought. “You're not doing it that deep, you need to go deeper,” and then smirked at his meek-looking boyfriend. “If I do recall, you like it deep.”

That of course earned him a pretty blush and a quiet whine. “What if it gets stuck and I can't take it off anymore?”

“That's why you have the wide handle at the end. That's not gonna happen,” reassured him Kyungsoo. “Come on, do it deep.”

Minseok pushed the dildo deeper than he usually did, feeling a spark of arousal forming in his gut at the feeling. “Oh. _Ohhh_.”

“Try deep and slow thrusts.”

The smaller did as told as he started dragging the dildo in and out of himself, only the tip remaining inside and then thrusting it inside himself as far as it could go. He stroked his cock slowly, feeling it harden as the seconds passed.

“Don't just stay there. Pay attention to other parts of your body.” Kyungsoo reached over Minseok's chest with both hands. He smirked. “Remember how you get when I touch you here?”

Minseok felt his face burning as he giggled and brought his right hand to the same place. He was indeed very sensitive there, he found out, as he pinched and flicked his erect nipples as he kept thrusting the shaft in and out at a slow pace.

Kyungsoo put a hand on Minseok's open thigh. “Is it working?” He was struggling to not make any move on Minseok. His boyfriend needed this.

Minseok nodded and brought his open legs closer to his torso. He was fully exposed to the younger's hungry gaze now. He wanted to tease Kyungsoo a bit, see how much he could endure until he broke. He licked his lips in an overly saucy fashion as he sent a heated look in his direction. Smiling internally when he saw the other's slack jaw, he bit his lip as he flicked his wrist over his hardness. It was starting to affect him as well, having Kyungsoo's full attention on him and his intimacy.

Kyungsoo rose and got on all fours on top of Minseok, not touching him anywhere, but hovering over him. Minseok seemed to not mind as he continued his hand motions. A flash of pure heat passed through his eyes as he struck his own prostate, a steamy moan leaving his lips. Kyungsoo licked his lips and exhaled heavily. “Do it faster.”

He watched as Minseok quickened the pace of his thrusts a bit and his other hand as well.

“You don't know how hot you look right now,” Kyungsoo started. “All spread out and wet like this. Gorgeous kitten.” He saw how red Minseok got afterwards, knowing how much his dirty talk and praise affected him. The hand that was holding the dildo stuttered a bit before resuming a slightly faster pace than before, and the other one trembled as it brushed over his chest. Kyungsoo lowered his mouth to Minseok's ear. “Look at you, all red. You like when I call you kitten?” He heard a sharp intake of breath. “Just imagine it's my cock inside of you. Thick and hard, and deep, just how you like it.”

Minseok had to bite off a moan. He was leaking profusely, and thought he could come just by hearing Kyungsoo talk, but that wasn't his idea. “Kyung _soo_!”, he reprimanded him as the other parted and looked at him in mock offense. “You're supposed to be helping me get off by myself!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it.” Kyungsoo returned to his original position, kneeling between Minseok's parted legs. “But after this, you're letting me fuck you to next Friday or something.”

Minseok laughed cutely at this. He could come twice, that he knew. “Okay.” He felt for his cock only to find his sensation on it had lessened. “Oh,” he groaned. “This again.”

“Is it numb?”

“Kinda.”

Kyungsoo felt a smile make way onto his face.

Minseok seemed confused by this. “What?”

Even more confused he was when Kyungsoo stood up and left the room, mumbling a “you won't believe what I bought,” only to return with a white plastic bag in his hand. Minseok was curious now. “So, I don't know how I thought of this without knowing your problem beforehand, but…”, he trailed off, and then took out, from the bag, what seemed to be an orange bottle of some sort. He passed it to Minseok, who inspected it and then gave Kyungsoo a look of barely concealed surprise.

“You didn't!”

Kyungsoo simply smiled. “Come on, try it.”

Minseok then thought a bit of how much of the warming gel he should use, but he figured he should start with a small amount. He squeezed a bit on his palm and felt the substance for a bit. Afterwards, he pressed his hand against his hard-on, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping it as if he were using a regular lube. He hummed. “I can't feel other than cold.”

“Give it time.”

After a few more seconds, he thought he would yet again resign to another ruined session of getting off, when he felt it. It started low, and increased at a quick pace. Minseok could feel nothing but heat surrounding his member. “Oh… this is amazing,” he whined as he resumed the pace he had set before with his two hands. He sent a look full of lust towards Kyungsoo. “You're the best boyfriend ever.”

Kyungsoo felt his chest fill with pride and his erection strain in his pants as he witnessed his smaller boyfriend enjoying himself for once. “Why don't you change the position of your legs? Like this.” He helped Minseok close his legs and place them vertically.

“What are you? A masturbation guru?”, Minseok laughed but he was cut off by his own moan as he found the position a nice change.

He continued to pleasure himself as Kyungsoo watched with aroused fascination. He moved his right hand in time with his thrusts, intrigued about how a simple bottle could solve so many problems. His hand travelled to his chest once more and he pinched his nipples as he bit his own lip. He was starting to feel hotter around his lower half, and he felt a spark of ecstasy every time he dragged his dildo past his prostate.

He sighed heavily and moved his hand back to his leaking erection. He tugged impatiently, feeling a pull at his gut. Minseok recalled Kyungsoo's words and imagined it was him fucking him deep and hard, pressing against his most sensitive spots. That turned him into a hot mess in record time and he felt himself reddening from the visual. He had almost forgotten Kyungsoo was there, so when he spotted him looking nothing short of entranced at him, he felt himself quiver at how much he had held himself back.

He could feel his end nearing, and moved his hands in a frantic pace. He pushed the dildo as deep as it could go each time, exhaling trembling breaths every time he felt it in his very core. “Yeah,” he whined, almost a whisper. “R-Right there.”

Minseok licked his lips as he felt his back arching off the mattress, something Kyungsoo had learned was a sign that the other was beyond the point of no return. His eyes closed slightly and his legs trembled (as well as from the effort to keep them up too), and he took one, two short breaths, before he had the most intense climax he had experienced alone, lower lip bitten harshly and the lewdest blissed out expression on his face. He spilled everything on his chest as his whole body quivered in waves, only stopping after a full fifteen seconds.

Minseok used a trembling hand to take the abused dildo out of himself, sighing softly when it was out. He lied there for a moment, spent, amazed that he could finally pull out a successful orgasm from himself. He focused his eyes in front of him, where Kyungsoo was kneeling, dumbfounded, a painful looking erection straining his pants.

Minseok covered his face and giggled, looking rather innocent for someone who had just gotten off in front of their significant other.

“I, uh…”, tried Kyungsoo, one of his hands (a trembling one) vaguely gestured along with his words. “That… was easily one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed.”

The smaller man squirmed happily at the praise and hugged his legs close to his chest. “Really?”, he teased, acting coy, but his small smile gave him away.

Kyungsoo seemed to come out of his reverie at this and he all but pounced on Minseok. He gave him a long, wet kiss. “Yes,” he growled.

Minseok kissed the side of his face, along with little nips on his neck. “I promised you something.”

Kyungsoo growled low on his throat. “We don't have to. You've just–”

“Are you taking me for a defeatist?”

“A wha–”

“Kyungsoo, just fuck me.”

Kyungsoo couldn't have agreed more.

 

That's how they ended up fucking sideways, the slide being an easy feat from all the stretching from before, and it turned out warming gel did come in handy for bringing out second orgasms.

 

After they were done, Kyungsoo completely spent and Minseok boneless and aching in more places than one, the former cuddled his smaller boyfriend closer to him.

“Minseok.”

“Hm.”

“Does it hurt… down there?”

“Yeah. A bit.”

“Should I buy you a soothing lotion next time I go to the sex shop?”

Minseok looked at him like he had grown another head, and then smacked him on the shoulder. “Kyungsoo!”

“Wha- What did I say wrong?!”

“‘Next time I go to the sex shop’. What kind of post-coital talk is this.”

Kyungsoo groaned. “But then how am I gonna buy you a vibrator for when you're alone?”

He felt Minseok tense next to him. He had succeeded.

“Would you want me to buy you a vibrator?”

Minseok couldn't have agreed more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> smh at ************** laughing at someone who cant have an ORIGAMI


End file.
